yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 64
Story 2 (モノガタリ 2, Monogatari 2) is the 64th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kyosuke and Akina talk about their work as they walk around town to visit the other six Nanagou. At the first Nanagou they visit Akina notes there has been no changes. Kyosuke goes to look around its perimeter. Noriko accompanied by Mariabell drive up to the Nanagou in Noriko’s van and greet Akina. Mariebell exits the vehicle, telling Noriko she will continue searching herself prompting Akina to inquire who she is searching for. Mariabell describes him as and foreigner and old man. Mariabell tries calling him but Akina sees Rin with a person matching Mariabell’s description alongside her. Akina greets Rin who asks for help being unable to understand the man’s english. The man apologizes and asks for directions and Akina points out to Rin the man is speaking Japanese. Mariabell apologizes to to the man for failing to contact him who in turn apologizes to Mariabell for failing to contact her, while referring to her as ‘’Obaa-sama’’. Mariabell pouts and asks him not to refer to her as such. Noriko asks Akina to have the man sign a book of hers. Akina asks if the man is famous, prompting Noriko to begin choking him as she explains the man laid the foundations of modern biology. Meanwhile Mariabell explains to the man that Noriko is a fan of hers. The man notes she is a member of the Senate, judging by her van and compliments their research of Onmyōdō. The mans signs Noriko’s book and ask if biology interests her. Noriko explains that she and Juli majored in biology together where she found herself rereading his book many times. The man looks over to Akina, affirming if he is the Hiizumi Clan member while Akina notes that he is Juli’s father. Juli’s father writes his contact info on a piece of paper and Akina tells him that Juli had already went to the office. Juli’s father suggest to Mariabell they go visit and the two leave. As they leave, Juli’s father wave to Akina and tells him to contact him if he has any questions. As Mariabell and her grandnephew walk away, she asks him if he was able to obtain a good understanding of Akina. The man states if the investigation goes on long enough he will be able to uncover many variables such distinguishing humans from slight non-normal humans. At the Nanagou, Akina ponders if there are any questions he wants to ask. Kyosuke calls out to Akina for his observations and Akina tells him nothing seems unusual and to contact Hime. Lila hums to herself and Juli ask her why she is doing so. Lila tells Juli she wishes to incorporate the Nanagou for her magic but needs to think of a trick. Lila explains she does not have any special powers and that she wishes to make the town her stage but needs proper preparations, as she grants a barbershop pole, mailbox and bucket arms and legs to move around. Juli tells to works hard as a nurse as well. Hime notes that Noriko went to take a bath which Ao states must be because she exhausted herself carrying her luggage. Hime comments on how Ao has took off Yae’s socks to wear on herself. Yae wakes up feeling a draft, and becomes flustered when she notices her socks are missing, causing to fall back asleep. Hime tells Ao to return Yae’s socks. At the office, Juli and Lila’s father read to them Calvani’s notes on the Nanagou, explaining they are considered living organisms with an unknown method of resupplying themselves with energy, lacking photosynthesis like other plants but not using their roots either. Their father attempts to read the last word of a sentence explaining the Nanagou, only making out “coff” due to writing being feint. Lila suggests coffee, as she hand her father a cup of it. Their father suggests they keep reading. Touka enters the office, exclaiming having brought some food for Akina. Juli and Mariabell look to the entrance but see no one there. Touka lands on Kotoha, having fell down the the hatch. Touka asks Kotoha if she is alright, while Kotoha fails to respond. Hime and Ao stand atop the Shimenawa of the split Nanagou, Hime noting it the be where they usually stop but the may be able to go further due to the slant caused by the split. Ao attempts to climb the split insides, but notes it to be too slippery. Ao suggest the use a wedge but Hime states they cannot risk damaging it since it is sacred. Hime states she has already called someone who should be able to help them out and that they should be arriving very soon. Zakuro climbs up to their location on her golem and uses dirt construct an elevator. Hime and Zakuro talk about the Nanagou, as Hime explains its history with the Hiizumi Clan. Zakuro asks how many of Enyou’s family was sent which hime responds with seven. Hime compliments Zakuro golems and her being able to control so many. Zakuro states she could create more and jokingly tells her to refer to her as director Zakurooni, which Hime refuses. Zakuro begins to scream, feeling a sudden pain. Hime ask if Zakuro is alright and Zakuro insists they continue. They reach the top to find Enjin sitting as a flock of crows surround him. Hime ask Enjin what he is doing there and notes he has a wound on left arm. Reading Hime’s mind, despite the wound being small, taunts Hime about it being her chance to kill him. Hime states she will deal with him later. Hime attempts to question Enjin, but he leaves, jumping off and telling her he was paying a visit to a grave. Hime looks to the centre of the Nangou and notices a lid. Hime notices Zakuro stumbling on the floor of the Nangou, as her necromantic powers go out of control. Zakuro tells Hime the place is bad and senses the power of death nearby. Hime calls Akina and tells him their situation. Akina confirms his suspicions and asks Hime if she sees a name on the lid, and she finds the name Enjou Hiizumi written at the bottom. Hime begins to panic and tells Akina she cannot open it. Juli and Lila’s father continues his reading, stating the Nanagou being powered from within and confirming they are giant coffins. Characters in order of appearance * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Noriko Shiina * Mariabell * Juli and Lila's Father * Rin Azuma * V Lila F * V Juli F * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Touka Kishi * Kotoha Isone * Zakuro Kurumaki * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters